Desert Warrior
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Kurt has to paint something with neon paints for Mercedes, and Blaine falls asleep in front of his eyes. Tempting? Fluff. Review pls.


a/n - I don't even know what inspired me to write this. It just popped into my head, and because I've not been able to write properly lately I grabbed the opportunity with both hands and wrote THIS. Enjoy! (': Review please? Constructive criticism is accepted :P Not mine. Long A/N sorry.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Not having heard his boyfriend walking towards him in the Hudmel back yard, Kurt jumps. His head whipped to see who had interrupted his reverie.

"Gosh, Blaine. Why would you do that? Walk up behind me without announcing yourself like that." Kurt blushed, a cute shade of puce high on his cheek bones proving humiliated that he had been so startled.

"Oops, I'm sorry. You just looked so concentrated and relaxed. I didn't want to interrupt," Blaine's eyes were darting around Kurt, occasionally glancing at Kurt while taking in the neon paints surrounding him and the various items of clothing and accessories.

"My curiosity got the better of me. What's going on?" Blaine asked, motioning with his hand at the brushes, pots and spray cans.

"Oh, right. Mercedes wanted a new outfit because she's got an audition. She found these killer sneakers and needed something 'neon' and 'bright' to match so I'm testing out some ideas." Kurt inspected the organised mess around him and the tatty clothes he was wearing as to not mess up anything of fashionable value. "As you can probably tell, I wasn't expecting you today." His previously exceptionally concentrated expression turned into a warm smile, realising what his boyfriend standing in front of him actually meant.

Blaine had plans with his family all weekend, and therefore Kurt had prepared himself for brief texts and the routine Skype call Saturday night. What he hadn't prepared himself for was his boyfriend appearing mid-Sunday, unannounced and unexpected.

"My parents got a call this morning and had to jet away. I thought seeing as we probably wouldn't get to see each other until mid-week that a spontaneous visit might be nice." Blaine lowered to sit next to Kurt on the wooden decking leading from the back door, careful not to sit on any paint splats or any of the discarded garments. He smiled at Kurt, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"You were right; it is nice. You can observe and help when I need – I won't be long, then we can go ahead and do whatever you want."

Kurt carried on with his work and Blaine watched, enjoying watching Kurt's tongue poking out of his mouth when he was particularly concentrated.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with the sun in his eyes as something soft and tickly brushed just below his cheek bone. He blinks against the bright glare shining to his left, showing that it was closer to evening than it was morning. Another tickly brush to his face once again, prompting him to wake. He opens his eyes and looked directly into Kurt's eyes, catching him as he lifts his hand to press yet another stroke of the paintbrush on Blaine's slightly tanned skin.<p>

"What?" Kurt feigning innocence asked Blaine, all wide eyes and cute pout.

"Are you painting my face?" A smile twitched at Blaine's lips, the paint drying on his face in the sun.

"Yes." Kurt never even blinked.

"Painting me with neon paint?"

"Neon paint."

"May I ask why?" Blaine tried to sound at least a little angry, but the smile on his face gave everything away.

"You fell asleep and looked adorable and puppy-like seeing as your hair isn't gelled and has grown out a bit. It was too tempting of an opportunity to pass up. The pink and blue make your skin look really tanned, and you look like a hipster desert warrior or something. Let me finish." Kurt shut Blaine up immediately by brushing his face once again, this time down the length of his nose.

Kurt continued his art work, painting carefully until Blaine's face was covered in lines and spots. He had three lines across each cheek in pink and blue, a line down his nose in yellow and several dots across his forehead in green.

"Yep, I've decided I like you when you look like a hipster." Kurt said, leaning down to press his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>An - Thank you for reading.


End file.
